Saphfrael Fallsky
Saphfrael Fallsky is an aasimar sorcerer and cleric of Savras. She was born in Cormyr where her family traveled helping those in need. Saphfrael loved her family and spent her childhood fulfilling her birth right as the child of angels. When the war between Cormyr and Netheril ground to a close and the Netherese attacked Myth Drannor, Saphfrael decided to strike out on her own and go see what good she could do among the elves. There, she joined a group of elven fighters and her blood seethed with the glory of battle. As the combat escalated and the Netherese made a push to take the mythal, Saphfrael and her friends found themselves in the middle of the heaviest fighting. Saphfrael felt the storm of the battle and the storm swirling around her and the storm of her own adolescent power swarming within her and when they met, she exploded with power and fell into unconsciousness. When she woke, she was being carried from the city as the City of Shade crashed into Myth Drannor, destroying the elven city. She escaped, but the destruction and wreckage of the cataclysm left her body permanently damaged. She learned that the power inside of her had helped save the mythal by destroying many of the Netherese soldiers, and though no one else seemed to know it, she realized that she had killed all of her friends with her outburst as well. Her body shattered, she was left in a state of emotional turmoil and depression. The powers of the storm that had awakened within her raged through her. As she recovered among the elves in Everska, she was visited by Dove Falconhand, one of the Seven Sisters, who inducted her into the newly reformed Knights of Myth Drannor because of her valor in trying to protect the mythal. Tortured by guilt and grief, she accepted the charge, but begged leave to find herself and so left Everska. Unsure of herself and her new powers, unsure of where to go, she wandered Faerun, shying away from conflict, avoiding any situation that would unleash the destructive force she found within. Eventually however, her inner torment caused the pendulum to shift and she decided to embrace her new power, to ignore her heritage and to become the woman the storm seemed to want her to be. At this time, she met a tiefling paladin who was just as tortured as she was. Vaz Demonslayer was on a mission to destroy every infernal creature he could to get revenge on the god Asmodeus who had ruined his life. Saphfrael thought this life was perfect for her. She could justify the violence in that killing demons was a good thing, protecting the world and so she followed Vaz and helped with his crusade. As their killing spree continued, one night she had a dream, a vision that she believed came from her angel guide, something that hadn't happened since Myth Drannor. In the vision, she saw herself standing over the broken bodies of her parents with their blood on her hands. When she woke, she knew that this was a vision of her destiny and she withdrew into herself again, concerned that it was her budding sorcery powers that would lead to the fulfillment of the horrific vision. She left Vaz, thinking that she would be better off alone. In this time, she became obsessed with understanding the mechanism of destiny and fate and in this time, she sought out Savras, the god of divination and fate and offered herself to him as a priestess, hoping that in this devotion, she could learn how to change her fate. Shortly after, Vaz found her and told her that he'd met a gnome named Ipaben who had introduced her to an organization called The Shield, which helped people with problems. Thinking this could be the opportunity for her rediscover her heritage and a new destiny, she sought out employment with The Shield. Personality traits: Because of the damage to her body and soul, she hunches in on herself and appears much smaller than she really is. Despite her personal anguish, she cannot hide the passion of her upbringing and will often engage manically in causes she believes in. She takes comfort in the good of other people. She is hesitant to use her sorcery. Ideals: I will change my destiny. I am who I choose to be. The world needs me. Bonds: I owe Dove Falconhand for her kindness to me and am sworn to serve the Knights of Myth Drannor. I am indebted to Vaz, with whom my violent side feels justified. I am committed to The Shield, which allows me to try and be who I think I should be. Flaws: I am crippled with fear that I cannot change my destiny. I have no idea who I am supposed to be. I don't want to do what I think the world needs me to do. Category:Characters